Mayhem with Magic
by OSarubiO
Summary: I feel like this needs a warning so, here it is. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm sorry if this is crack-like. I can't believe I abused England so much in this. This is my first time writing a fiction like this one. I PERSONALLY HATE THIS.


Once upon a time, there was a World Meeting with all the countries gathered. Germany was the spokesman of this meeting. After and hour or so, most of the countries sooner or later wandered off, tuning out the raging German, in whatever argument having was having with himself.

"I'm not sure if this idea is very... rogicar, Yao."

"C'mon! It's not like he'll hurt you or anything, aru~"

"I guess I won't be abre to change your mind, otherwise.

"Little Baltics~ you will all leave the meeting and join me, da?"

Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia left with Ivan, in fear of his punishment. Whatever Germany could do, couldn't compare to Russia's hidden strength.

"Dear sisters~ you will come with us too, da?"

Without a complaint, Belarus and Ukraine followed after.

~~

"Big brother? Do you think Mr. Ludwig will be upset with us if we left?"

"I don't know, Lili... why do you ask? Do you want to go home?"

The little nation nodded her head.

~~

Slowly, the meeting room cleared except for the Vargas Brothers, the Bad Touch Trio, England, America, and _ .

"I have a bad feeling about this," you thought to yourself. You weren't paying attention to the meeting either but, you didn't want to be obvious as to leave the room so, you occupied yourself by spinning in the chair.

~~

"Eh, this meeting blows," Romano sneered while getting up and heading towards the door.

"Ve~ Fratello? Wait for me~!" Italy cried chasing his brother.

All of a sudden, you heard a crash and saw the brothers in heap on the floor.

Quietly you raised your hand, not wanting to interrupt with an outburst. A few moments later, the German spotted you.

"...Ja, _? You have an idea to conserve energy without impacting environmental harm that can last efficiently until 2060?"

"Um, no. I... uh...", you were at a loss for words so you just pointed to the Italies.

~~

"Arrgh! Feliciano!"

"Ahh, Roma! I didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry."

"Stay still, lemme up."

"No Fratello~ I've got it!"

"Feli! Watch out!"

"Ah~! I'm sorry~!"

"Now look what you did, dammit!"

By the time the group of remaining countries had walked over to the two, their hair curls had become intertwined. The brothers were lying on the ground still and blushing madly.

"Oh~ Roma! Feli~! You chicos look so cute! Your faces are redder than ripe tomates!"

"S-Shut up, Tomato Bastard!"

~~

"Yo'! How did you dudes..."

"Ve~ it's a long story."

"Francis! Gilbert! Don't you agree with me~?"

"Kesesesese! We could use this as blackmail!"

"Oh, Toni~ you don't how right you are!"

"Q-Quit fawning over us and help us, for Christ's sake!"

"Sure thing! Ohonhonhonhon~"

Francis bent down to the Italies and tried untangling the knot.

"V-Ve~ don't pull so hard! Be gently! Oh~"

"Shut your trap, Feli! D-don't encourage- CHIGI!"

Francis gave up an walked back over to his trio.

"Oh Francis~ you should have seen their faces! So cuuuuute~!" Spain told Francis as he nosebled a bit.

"Ja! Ja! I caught it on camera~!"

~~

Germany walked closer to the Italies and began to scold them.

"See what happens when the two of you don't listen-"

"Wait a tick, Ludwig. I think I have a spell that can fix this mess in a jiffy." Arthur pipped up from the crowd.

(**A/N: I DIED TYPING THAT.**)

"Look, Arthur, I don't want to be a part of this. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going over to the table to collect my things and leave," Germany stated.

"Well, what are you waiting for Furry Brows?! Fucking get over here and do your shit!"

"I don't know, Romano. I've never tried this spell on humans before..."

"Just hurry up and do something! I don't want to be stuck to my Fratello forever!"

"Ve~ Fratello?! Don't be so mean! He's only trying to help~"

Arthur sighed and pulled out his book of magic for the sake of his sanity. With a flick of his wrist, he began to chant.

"Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse  
sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de-"

His eyes widened. "Whoopsidaisy, wrong spell."

(**A/N: I DIED, AGAIN.**)

It was too late after England realized what he did.

~~

"What do mean 'wrong spell'? What the-?"

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

Romano's voice was slightly deeper, he had a five 'o clock shadow, and was about two or three inches tall than usual. He stared at his reflection in the mirror nearby.

"Holy shit! I look like Grandpa Rome!"

"Relax, you don't look _that_ old, dude!" Alfred chimed in.

"Feliciano, what do you-"

Romano turned around to see his brother transformed into a chibi.

"That's fucking perfect. The damn spell turned my brother into Chibitalia, too!"

England dropped the book and ran out of the room at the speed of light with his cape fluttering in the breeze. Alfred ran after him to catch up.

"Arthur! Get your scone ass back here and tell me how to reverse this thing!"

Feliciano looked up to his older brother in wonderment.

"Fucking~? Damn~? A-asse~?"

Romano immediately chided Feliciano for repeating his cursing. Feliciano's eyes began to water and his lip began to quiver.

"No no no! Don't cry, dam- darn it."

He picked up the weeping child and cradled him in his arms. He wiped away Feliciano's spilled tears and shushed the child softly. Quickly, Feliciano began to smile again.

"Roma-jii-chan~!" Feliciano giggled while reaching for his hair curl.

Romano only growled.

~

"Oh~ Roma! You're so sexy as an adult~!" Spain cooed while petting Romano's hair.

"Kesesesese~ you look awesomer than usual~ but as always, not as awesome as Oree-sama~!

"Romano~" Francis said tracing his fingers over Romano's chest, "I bet you could pick up women with these charms~".

"Are you guys fu- fudging crazy?!" Romano paused, 'This whole not cursing thing is annoying as fuck,' he thought to himself briefly. "I'm not interested in picking up chicks! I just want this shi- shizzy done with." 'Shizzy? Really? This is low.'

"I just think you're a wimp. Kesesesesese~"

"Roma~ you could do it! I know I'm already wooed by your charms~"

"There's nothing to be scared of Romano~ why don't you just try it out once. For moi~? Look, _ is still over there~ I bet you can't get a kiss from her~", France teased.

"God! If it'll get the three of you to shut up, I'll do it!", Romano practically screamed. He shoved Feliciano to Spain and stomped off.

After the countries had left to see the what had happened with the Italies, you had fallen asleep in your spinny chair. You had only woken up after you heard Romano scream.

Turning around in your chair, you spotted an older man marching towards you... and he was kind of cute too~

Before you could sit up, he grabbed you by the collar and explained quickly.

"_, I'm sorry. It was a dare, bella."

Confused, you furrowed your brows and you were kissed by the hot-headed Italian before you had anytime to even begin thinking about the situation.

You closed your eyes and the two of you collided with passion. When you opened your eyes again, you stared at Romano.

"R-Romano?"

"Si, it's me."

"N-not a few seconds ago..."

"What are you talking about?"

You pulled out a mirror from your purse and showed it to him.

"Damn, I can't believe this turned out to be one of those fairytale endings. Stupid uke England."


End file.
